The Fox and His Queen
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and his teacher, Kakashi Hatake are asked to protect Queen Sara. While they were on their duty, Naruto and Sara developed fellings for one another. Will Naruto be able to protect the girl he loves? Or will he die by an enemy that is after to kill Sara and her daughter, Hitomi? NarutoXSara. Alive Kushina & Mikoto.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

A young teen with yellow hair and blue eyes was sound asleeep in his bed. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, the only child of Kushina Uzumaki and the late Minato Namikaze. Naruto didn't know his father to well since he died when he was just a baby, but his mother told him some stories from time to time since she was one of the surviors of the Kyuubi attack.

His mother, Kushina, was a very kind woman with long beautiful red hair, violet eyes, and DD-Cup breasts. While shes nice to him and her friends, Kushina is sometimes feard when she lets her anger get to her. That's how she was seen as The Red Death of Konoha, due to her having the Kyuubi inside of her before her son.

Speaking of his mother, she was talking to one of her best friends. The woman that sat next to her was Mikoto Uchiha, the wife of the late Fugaku Uchiha, and the mother of two rouge ninja's, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Mikoto was a woman with beautiful long black hair, black eyes, and DD-Cup breasts. Mikoto was one of the surviors of the Uchiha Massacre that her eldest son, Itachi, has caused. Her youngest son, Sasuke, went rouge in order to kill his brother for revenge on his clan. Mikoto was saved by Naruto who came to stop Itachi's plan.

The two woman were talking in the living room, while trying not to wake Naruto up.

"How have you been, Mikoto?" Kushina asked as she took a sip of her coffe she made for them.

"I've been alright. I'm just...worried about my sons being rouge." Mikoto answered as she took a sip of her coffe.

"Don't worry, I'm sure both of them will come back to us. After all, Naruto did make a promise to you and Sakura to bring Sasuke back, and us Uzumaki's never back down on our promises." Kushina told her as Mikoto sighed as she remebered the promise Naruto made her and his team mate.

"I know. It's hard to believe hes grown into a fine young man." Mikoto said as Kushina nodded her head in agreement.

As on cue, Naruto came walking in the living room while covering his mouth as he yawned. The two beauties looked at him with smiles.

"Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?" Kushina asked sweetly as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, did you make me any breakfest?" Naruto asked as Kushina pointed at the table in the kitchen.

"It's on the table all ready for you to eat." Kushina told him as Naruto made his way into the kitchen.

As he made his way to the kitchen, Kushina turned her attion back to Mikoto, who seemed to have a rather odd look on her face. Blinking, Kushina snapped her finger, making Mikoto snap out of her daze.

"Are you sure your alright, Mikoto?" Kushina asked as Mikoto looked confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Kushina?" Mikoto asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"You were spaced out, plus your cheeks are burning." Kushina informed her as she sat her coffe down on the table in front of her.

Shaking her head, Mikoto laughed awkardly.

"I'm sorry. I haven't gotten enough sleep the pass few day." Mikoto amitted as Kushina sighed.

"You need to take care of yourself better." Kushina told her as Mikoto giggled in embarrsement.

After eating the food his mother made for him, Naruto walked into the room and sees her waveing her friend goodbye as she left. Once Mikoto was out of sight, Kushina closed the door and turned towards her son.

"Are you leaving?" Kushina asked as Naruto nodded his head.

"I got a mission from Granny that I need to protect a girl named Sara, since her parents are out at the moment." Naruto informed her as Kushina nodded her head in understanding before walking up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you soon, then. Be careful, okay?" Kushina asked as Naruto give her his foxy grin.

"I always am." Naruto responses before grabbing his bag and left.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi were walking through the woods as they neared the home of Sara. Naruto looked over towards his sensei, who seemed to be paying attenion to one of his perverted books.

"Kakashi-sensei, please don't read that book while were protecting the Queen." Naruto said as Kakashi looked over to his student.

"What makes you think I'll read it?" Kakashi asked with a eye smile as Naruto gave him a blink stare.

"Remember what Granny said? If you are seen reading that during our mission, she wants me to burn it." Naruto stated as Kakashi shook in fear.

"Alright, I promise I won't read it." Kakashi said as Naruto smirked at his terrified look before he kept walking.

Once Naruto and Kakashi were near the house, Naruto knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A woman's voice called out.

As the door was opening, they see a woman with beautiful long red hair, violet eyes and D-Cup breasts. The woman smiled at the two in front of her.

"Hello, I assume you two are my bodygaurds for a couple of weeks?" The woman asked as Naruto nodded his head.

"That's correct, ma'am. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he bowed.

"And I'm his teacher, Kakashi Hatake. It's a pleasure to meet you, m'lady." Kakashi said with a bow, while the girl giggled at their actions.

"Please, raise your heads. My name is Sara, it's nice to meet the both of you. Why don't you two come inside for some tea?" The woman known as Sara stepped aside for the two to enter.

As the two entered the room, Naruto and Kakashi took off their shoes while Sara went into the kitchen to make their tea. Once she was finished, she placed the tea in front of the two before she took a seat next to a sleeping young girl. Naruto and Kakashi rose their eye brows as they were curious about the little girl. Noticing their looks, Sara rubs a hand through the young girls hair as she spoke.

"This is Hitomi, my daughter." Sara informed them as Naruto and Kakashi snapped out of their gaze to look at her.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to stare." Kakashi said as Sara giggled into her hand.

"It's alright. You were curious, I understand that." Sara said as she took a sip of her tea.

As time ran by, Naruto and Kakashi learned alot about Sara and her little girl, Hitomi. It was now 9:30 and Sara had shown Kakashi to his room before showing escorting Naruto to his.

Once they reached Naruto's room, Naruto was about to walk in before he heard Sara speak behind him.

"Naruto..." Sara began, gaining Naruto's attenion "...I know this is rather sudden, but could you come with me to a store to pick out some gifts for christmas? I need to pick out some gifts for Hitomi." Sara said as a blush made ways onto her cheeks.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'll meet you at 8 so we can get started, alright?" Naruto said as Sara smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Naruto! I'll see you in the morning!" Sara said before she rushed off to bed.

Naruto stood there with a shocked expression before a small smile came onto his face. As Naruto got himself into bed, he didn't get much sleep as Sara was all he thought about that night.

* * *

Prolouge End


End file.
